Puppy Love
by Tandy
Summary: One Shot. SesshoumaruxKagome. Covert nightly visitations are not as covert as one Demon Lord had thought. Rating for safety only.


Warning: Un-beta'd read at your own risk.

Puppy Love

What was he doing? He was no better than that lecherous monk.

He, Lord Sesshoumaru, was spying on a human girl like some desperate fool. He could have whatever woman he desired. But his tastes had never run with the human type, except for this one. His brother's woman.

But he couldn't stay away, not for long. She tortured him in dreams, even in his waking hours he could only think of her. It was maddening, the hold this slip of a girl had on him and without even realizing it. He was weak, he knew, but this one weakness he was willing to indulge in.

Always so untidy, this woman, he thought as he watched her dig through her belongings, looking for her necessities; a bar of fresh smelling soap and an odd looking bottle containing some sort of liquid that she put on her hair. It took her forever to find them, it always did, in her enormous abomination of a bag.

He came often to watch her while she bathed, so clean for someone which such inferior breeding. Without a proper body of water, she cleansed herself with a rag, taking and endless amount of time to clean her figure. That was even worst torture than seeing her gliding through the water. Sometimes she brought her kit, that little imp who called her mother. So sweet, Inuyasha's Kagome. It had been some time since he had the privilege to see them playing joyfully in the water.

All thoughts were scattered as Kagome began disrobing.

He had known far more beautiful females than she; in all honestly she could not even be called beautiful; she was in between being pretty and merely cute. But no other woman had entranced him in the way this human had.

She slid gracefully into the lake, her small pert breasts shining in the moonlight.

She was in a playful mood tonight, he thought as he watched her splash aimlessly in the water. She was tempting, too tempting for him to stay much longer. He could steal her, take her away, make her his, but it wouldn't give him what he wanted. He wanted that sweetness, those eyes smiling at him like they smiled for his mutt of a brother. It was out of the question, taking her away by force, although he was highly tempted, he would only spoil that fiery spirit of hers, those shinning eyes that would light up at Inuyasha's presence.

Had his father felt this way Inuyasha's mother? It was an odd feeling in between his chest, like the time Rin got sick and he could do nothing to ease her pain. Rin would like her, his little human girl; she would call her mother like the fox kit did.

The demon lord shook his head at such foolish thoughts. His half-brother did not deserve such a woman; he would be better matched with the demented Miko. He turned to go, it would not do to obsess more about this girl. He had to at least get some semblance of control.

"Lord Sesshoumaru."

The whisper stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see Kagome's enticing figure turned his way, her head tilted toward the moon. Was he going mad?

"You've been gone so long this time. I thought you were no longer going to come."

Instantly he flew into the water, mere inches away from her. "What is the meaning of this, girl? Is this a trap?"

"Do you hear any barking?" Kagome responded with small smile.

"Do not play games, girl."

Kagome slid further into the lake, covering her nude body from the demon's somber eyes. She looked perfectly content treading water slowly and eyeing the man in front of her curiously. Sesshoumaru saw no fear in her eyes, the fact pleased and angered him at the same time.

"Are you not afraid I will hurt you?"

"If you wanted to hurt me you would have done it from the start?"

She was gazing softly at him, Sessshoumaru's heart started to thud painfully in his chest. What was this feeling?

"Have you told anyone about my… visits?"

Kagome had the audacity to roll her eyes at his less than intelligent question. The demon growled at her disrespect and approached her menacingly. Kagome kicked her feet and swam into deeper waters, splashing the irritated demon lord as she went.

"Leave your intimidation for someone you haven't peeped on."

As fast as lightning, Sesshoumaru had Kagome out of the water and onto dry land, his one hand around her slick waist. He shook her until her head snapped up to look at him.

"Still not afraid?"

"No."

"Such foolishness in my brother's woman. A perfect match," he said disdainfully as he drew small circles with his thumb on the soft flesh of her hip.

"I am not Inuyasha's woman."

"No?" he leaned down toward her neck, sniffed her clean scent. "Whose are you?"

"My own of course." His lips gave a small quirk and Kagome shivered despite the warm night. "Besides, you would hardly waste your time spying on a foolish woman."

"How long have you been aware of my presence?"

"Since the beginning, I think. I feel you. I know when you arrive, when you leave, when you are irritated… aroused like you are now."

Surprised never flickered on his features, but the words this woman was speaking sent a shock throughout his system. He had thought he had not left any trace, not a scent, not an overturned leave for her or Inuyasha to find.

"Why did you decide to call my name tonight? Why not before?"

"I was… You were gone for so long, I was afraid that after tonight you would not come to me again."

"Why do you care?"

"I care for the same reason that you have been spying on me."

Sesshoumaru gave an audible sigh, bent down to gently kiss one breast and then the other. Kagome made a mewling sound and shifted closer to his body. "I have to go. I've taken too long already. I still need to bathe again, so Inuyasha won't detect that you've been with me."

Although the idea displeased him, he nodded silently at her, knowing the tantrum the half-breed would throw if he caught his scent on Kagome. It was not time yet.

"We're moving west-"

"I have always been able to find you, woman. Bring your kit next time, I will bring my human child so you may meet her and she can play with him."

"Whatever my lord commands," Kagome replied cheekily. Considering that he had a wet, naked and willing woman in his arms, Sesshoumaru decided to forgo the reprisal of that mocking tone of hers. For this time only, of course.

He released her slowly, Kagome was looking up at him, smiling brightly, her eyes shinning. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

How deliciously impulsive his Kagome was.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please reveiw and tell me what you guys think.


End file.
